


Don’t Create One Big Chat

by TheWolf251107



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen, chatfic, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolf251107/pseuds/TheWolf251107
Summary: Ash creates a group chat, with a lot of people.(I’ll add more characters later)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 111





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh: Normal time  
> Unova: 13 h behind normal  
> Kalos: 7 h behind normal  
> Alola: 13 behind normal  
> Galar: 8 h behind normal
> 
> Also, this will not be as crazy as some of the other Pokémon chatfics. And there’s no ships. Just a lot of random conversations. Enjoy!

**July 8, 10.00 AM: Ash changed the group name to ‘Everyone’**

**July 8, 1.23 PM: Dawn entered the chat**

**Dawn:** Hello….

**Dawn:** Anyone here?

**July 8, 1.27 PM: May entered the chat**

  
  


**May:** Hi Dawn!

**Dawn:** May? Any idea what’s going on?

**May:** Nope. Just know that Ash made this group.

**Dawn:** That wasn’t very informative….

**May:** Well, I’ll be going now.

**May:** Bye!

**July 8, 1.32 PM: May left the chat**

**Dawn:** Guess I’ll be going too, then.

**July 8, 1.34 PM: Dawn left the chat**

**July 8, 2.21 PM: Ash entered the chat**

**Ash:** Hi everyone!

**July 8, 2.23 PM: Dawn entered the chat**

**July 8, 2.23 PM: May entered the chat**

**July 8, 2.23 PM: Misty entered the chat**

**July 8, 2.23 PM: Goh entered the chat**

**Misty:** Ash…...

**Ash:** What? I didn’t do anything!? 

**Misty:** Then why did you create this chat?

**Dawn:** I want to know too, and why you first entered now. You created this chat almost 4 and a half hour ago.

**Ash:** Well...

**Goh:** Not to interrupt or anything, but who are you?

**Misty:** Oh. We’re some of Ash’s past traveling companions. Our names in the chat are our real ones.

**Goh:** Ok. But eh, which region do you live in? Not to be a stalker or anything…

**Misty:** Kanto

**Dawn:** Sinnoh 

**May:** Hoenn

**May:** And not to be rude, but who are you?

**Goh:** My name in the chat is also the same as my real one. And I live in Kanto. Ash and I are currently Professor Cerise’s research assistants.

**Misty:** Ok, and now that introductions are done. Answer our question, Ash..

**Ash:** Well, I thought it would be fun to have a group chat with everyone.

**Dawn:** Exactly how many are we talking about?

**Ash:** Uhhh….I’m not sure. But well, most of the people I’ve met on my journey.

**May:** …...

**Dawn:** _ What……. _

**Misty:** _ Please no……. _

**Goh:** Am I missing something?

**Misty:** Do you have any idea, how much Ash has travelled?

**Goh:** No?

**Goh:** Why do you ask?

**Misty:** Why don’t I just list off all of the regions he’s been to.

**Misty:** Kanto, Orange Isles, Johto, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos and Alola.

**Goh:** …….

**Misty:** And he has at least had 11 traveling companions. And that isn’t even counting all of his other friends and rivals.

**July 8, 2.54 PM: Goh left the chat**

**Dawn:** …..Is he okay?

**Ash:** Yeah, probably. I just think he was overwhelmed.

**May:** Yeah, I think I’d be too, if I didn’t already know.

**Misty:** True.

**Misty:** Btw. Did you think of the time differences?

**Ash:** What?

**Misty:** You know. The different time zones?

**Ash:** Oops. I kinda forgot about that...

**Misty:** It doesn’t really matter. It just means that we’re probably not going to be online everyone at the same time. On the plus side, it means less chaos and confusion.

**May:** Sorry to interrupt, but I have to go. I need to be on stage in 10 minutes.

**May:** See ya later!

**July 8, 3.13 PM: May left the chat**

**Dawn:** Good luck!

**Misty:** See ya!

**Ash:** Bye!

**July 8, 3.15 PM: Goh entered the chat**

  
  


**Goh:** …….Why did you all say that?

**Ash:** ???

**Goh:** I mean. She had already left. She wouldn’t have read that….

**Dawn:** I don’t know actually. Guess it’s just habit?

**July 8, 3.17 PM: Goh left the chat**

**Dawn:** Anyway, I think I’ll go too.

**Dawn:** Later!

**July 8, 3.18 PM: Dawn left the chat**

**Misty:** I guess we should just leave too?

**Ash:** Yeah.

**Ash:** Bye!

**Misty:** See ya!

**July 8, 3.20 PM: Ash left the chat**

**July 8, 3.20 PM: Misty left the chat**


	2. An Adult Joins In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley finally decides to check what all of his new notifications are about.

**July 9, 9.13 AM: Ash entered the chat**

**Ash:** Uh….Guys?

**July 9, 9.14 AM: Mallow entered the chat**

**July 9, 9.14 AM: Iris entered the chat**

**July 9, 9.15 AM: Max entered the chat**

**July 9, 9.15 AM: Brock entered the chat**

**July 9, 9.15 AM: Lillie entered the chat**

**July 9, 9.16 AM: Kiawe entered the chat**

**Mallow:** Yes?

**Ash:** Uhmm…..

**Max:** Ash?

**Brock:** You ok?

**Ash:** Yeah!

**Iris:** So what is it?

**Ash:** Well...I just wanted to see how many would show up, if I just wrote ‘guys?’

**Iris:** That’s it…….

**Ash:** Yep!...

**Iris:** *facepalms*

**Lillie:** Umm….

**Lillie:** Not to be rude….But….would you kindly introduce us? Some of us don’t know each other.

**Ash:** Oh! Right! Sorry…

**Kiawe:** Don’t worry.

**Ash:** So, Brock traveled with me through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. 

**Ash:** Max traveled with me through Hoenn.

**Ash:** Iris traveled with me through Unova.

**Ash:** And lastly, Mallow, Lillie, Kiawe and I were attending the Pokémon School in Alola together.

**Ash:** That was everyone, right?

**Brock:** Yep.

**July 9, 9.37 AM: Riley entered the chat**

**Riley:** This really wasn’t what I expected….

**Ash:** Hi Riley!

**Brock:** …….

**Ash:** What?

**Brock:** How, why, where and when did you get Riley’s number?.....

**Riley:** That’s actually a good question. I’m pretty sure I didn’t give you my number?

**Ash:** Cynthia...Just..Cynthia

**Riley:** You know Cynthia?!

**Iris:** *Ahem*

**Iris:** Sorry, but just a reminder - you’re not the only ones here. I’m pretty sure, I’m not the only one wanting an explanation?

**Max:** Nope.

**Mallow:** Exactly.

**Kiawe:** No.

**Lillie:** No….

**Ash:** Right! This is Riley. Brock, Dawn and I met him on Iron Island.

**Max:** Good enough.

**Riley:** Why do I feel so **_old_ ** right now……

**Mallow:** Not to be rude, but how old are you?

**Riley:** 27…..

**Mallow:** …..

**Iris:** ….That wasn’t expected..

**Lillie:** ….

**Max:** Actually…..I think you have a right to feel old. At least here...

**Kiawe:** Agreed...

**Riley:** I think, I’ll be going now…….

**July 9, 10.16 AM: Riley left the chat**

**Iris:** You know what?

**Iris:** I’ll just follow his lead...

**July 9, 10.19 AM: Iris left the chat**

**Ash:** Guess we should all just leave?

**Brock:** Yes.

**Kiawe:** Agreed.

**Mallow:** Yeah.

**Lillie:** Sounds good.

**Max:** Yep.

**July 9, 10.26 AM: Ash left the chat**

**July 9, 10.26 AM: Mallow left the chat**

**July 9, 10.26 AM: Max left the chat**

**July 9, 10.26 AM: Lillie left the chat**

**July 9, 10.27 AM: Kiawe left the chat**

**July 9, 10.27 AM: Brock left the chat**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I’m actually enjoying writing this, even though I’m having a little trouble.
> 
> Anyway. I’m going on a vacation with my family, starting Saturday, so I probably won’t be updating for about a week (starting Saturday).
> 
> Sorry! But well, stay happy and save until next time. <3


	3. An Awkward Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kukui and someone unexpected joins in...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh: Normal time  
> Unova: -13 h  
> Kalos: -7 h  
> Alola: -13 h  
> Galar: -8 h

**Lana:** And then Brionne evolved!

**Misty:** That’s so cool! 

**Misty:** I’m seriously jealous right now….

**Sophocles:** Does every conversation you two have, have to be about water types?...

**Lana:** No.

**Lana:** But we do like them.

**Sophocles:** Really? I’m pretty sure every conversation until now have been about water types…

**Lana:** Well yes, But could you stop complaining. I was telling Misty a story.

**Sophocles:** Yeah, yeah.

**Lana:** Anyway. As I was saying, Brionne evolved….

**July 10, 10.48 PM: Prof. Kukui entered the chat.**

**Sophocles:** Professor?

**Prof. Kukui:** Hi...

**Lana:** Have you always been part of the group?

**Prof. Kukui:** Yeah...Ash added me.

**Misty:** Well, now we know that there are also adults in here...I guess?

**Sophocles:** I already knew. Kiawe told me about that Riley guy yesterday.

**Prof. Kukui:** Ehh...Not to be rude, but is Ash here?

**Misty:** No.

**Misty:** Why?

**Prof. Kukui:** Well, I wanted to tell him something.

**Prof. Kukui:** But if he’s not here, then I guess, I’ll just leave.

**Lana:** Wait...

**Prof. Kukui:** ?

**Lana:** ….

**Lana:** ASH!!!

**July 10, 11.03 PM: Brock entered the chat.**

**July 10, 11.04 PM: Max entered the chat.**

**July 10, 11.04 PM: May entered the chat.**

**July 10, 11.04 PM: Ash entered the chat.**

**Prof. Kukui:** …...

**Misty:** Well...

**Lana:** Uhhh….

**Lana:** You know, I just called for  _ Ash,  _ right?...

**Brock:** Yes?

**Brock:** I don’t see the problem...

**Lana:** You  _ all  _ came.

**May:** Oh! That...

**Max:** That’s just a reflex.

**Lana:** Do I want to know?..

**Ash:** Nope!

**Sophocles:** _ Yes... _

**Ash:** Anyway! What is it?

**Misty:** Professor Kukui wanted to tell you something.

**Ash:** Yeah?

**Prof. Kukui:** Well. Your pokémon here, are dying for you to visit, so don’t keep us waiting too long, or they might make their way to Kanto themself.

**Prof. Kukui:** Burnet and I also miss you.

**Ash:** Of course! Tell them, it won’t be long.

**Prof. Kukui:** Great! Then I’ll be going now.

**July 10, 11.27 PM: Champ. Lance entered the chat.**

**Misty:** Ash?! You actually……

**Brock:** Yep…..

**Max:** You really did mean everyone...

**May:** Well, this is awkward.

**Prof. Kukui:** Uhhh…...

**Ash:** Hey Lance! What is it?

**Champ. Lance:** Just wanted to let you know, when your first champion meeting is….

**Ash:** So when is it?

**Champ. Lance:** July 24, 2.00 PM

**Ash:** Great! Thanks for telling me.

**Champ. Lance:** You’re welcome…

**Ash:** Something wrong?

**Ash:** Right! I forgot. You and professor Kukui already know each other, right? 

**Prof. Kukui:** Yeah….

**Prof. Kukui:** Hi….Lance..

**Champ. Lance:** Hi……

**Ash:** Well, I’ll just let you two talk.

**Ash:** See ya!

**July 10, 11.57 PM: Ash left the chat.**

**Champ. Lance:** ….

**Prof. Kukui:** ….

**July 10, 12.00 PM: Max left the chat.**

**July 10, 12.00 PM: Sophocles left the chat.**

**July 10, 12.00 PM: May left the chat.**

**July 10, 12.01 PM: Misty left the chat.**

**July 10, 12.01 PM: Lana left the chat.**

**July 10, 12.02 PM: Brock left the chat.**

**Prof. Kukui:** This is awkward...

**Champ. Lance:** I highly agree…..

**July 10, 12.07 PM: Prof. Kukui left the chat.**

**July 10, 12.07 PM: Champ. Lance left the chat.**


	4. Another Group Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance reports back to his elite four. Or well...elite six.

**(The Kanto/Johto PKM league,**

**Group Chat)**

**Karen:** Anyone knows, when Lance is coming back?

**July 11, 03.36 AM: Will joined the chat**

**Will:** No...Why?

**Karen:** Because he haven’t come back yet.

**Karen:** It’s been over three hours.

**Will:** Actually. Why are you even awake? It’s literally 03.42 in the morning. 

**Will:** You do realise, you could just ask later, right?

**Karen:** First: because I’m a dark type trainer.

**Karen:** Second: well….I didn’t want to wait.

**Karen:** Third: it wasn’t that hard of a task. So it shouldn’t take this long.

**Will:** Ok, I can’t really argue with that.

**Will:** But have you ever even met the champion?

**Will:** He might be busy or something.

**Karen:** No, but he can’t be that busy, right? From what I’ve heard about him. He’s only a kid.

**Will:** You’re probably right, but I can’t find any other reason why Lance haven’t come back with an answer yet.

**July 11, 04.03 AM: Lorelei joined the chat**

**Lorelei:** Could you two just stop… Some of us actually appreciate our sleep.

**Will:** Sorry. 

**Lorelei:** So, what are you discussing? Something important, I hope.

**Lorelei:** Since it couldn’t wait till the morning.

**Will:** Not really. Just where Lance is.

**Lorelei** : Hmm. I don’t know.

**Lorelei:** Try asking Agatha. She always know.

**Will:** That’s….Kinda creepy?

**Lorelei:** I agree, but you get used to it.

**Karen:** Really? I don’t think I will.

**Lorelei:** Well. I’ll go back to sleep now.

**July 11, 04.26 AM: Lance joined the chat**

**Karen:** Guess we don’t have to ask Agatha then.

**Karen:** So...Where have you been?

**Lance:** Uhhh….

**Karen:** ...

**Will:** …..

**Lorelei:** ....

**Agatha:** So you finally came? Took you long enough… 

**Karen:** _ Holy Mew!  _ When did you come…. 

**Agatha:** Who knows?...

**Agatha:** Well. Back to the point…. An answer? Lance.

**Lance:** Ash got the message.

**Karen:** So what took you so long?

**Lance:** Well….

**Agatha:** Not going to answer?

**Agatha:** Then I will.

**Agatha:** He just met an old friend.

**Lance:** Friend!? We’ve only met once!

**Lance:** And how did you know?!

**Lorelei:** And who was it?

**Lance:** Does it really matter…..

**Karen:** No…

**Karen:** But we still want to know.

**Will:** *sigh*

**Will:** Why don’t you all just stop?

**Karen:** Because we want an answer…

**Will:** Well I’m not going to argue any longer.

**Will:** Goodnight.

**July 11, 05.12 AM: Will left the chat**

**Lance:** Bye 

**July 11, 05.14 AM: Lance left the chat**

**Karen:** I guess we’re not getting an answer today...

**Agatha:** Probably not.

**Author's Note:**

> I mainly wrote this because I’ve run out of ideas for one-shots, and this is the only type of fic (other than one-shots) that I think, I can write. It simple and I can continue it whenever I like. 
> 
> I’ll try to continue this, but I have no idea where this fic is headed. So, yeah? You can also comment, if you want a specific character to appear, and I’ll see what I can do.
> 
> Until I update again. Bye!


End file.
